Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (anteriormente conhecido apenas como Kingdom Hearts 3D) é um jogo da série Kingdom Hearts lançado para a plataforma Nintendo 3DS. Foi lançado em 29 de março de 2012 no Japão, e foi anunciada para ter uma data de lançamento nos EUA/Canadá de 31 de julho de 2012, e uma data de lançamento Europeia de 20 de julho de 2012, e a data de lançamento Australiano foi anunciada para 26 de Julho de 2012. História Após a destruição de Ansem e Xemnas nas mãos de Sora e Riku, Xehanort é revivido. Em resposta, Yen Sid coloca Sora e Riku através de um exame Mark of Mastery para que eles se tornem Keyblade Master e contra o retorno do Mestre Xehanort. Como parte desse julgamento, os dois estão separados uns dos outros e enviados para mundos previamente destruídos pelos Heartless que já foram restaurados, mas agora em um estado de "sono profundo", que desconecta-os dos outros mundos. Estes sete mundos são atormentados por Dream Eaters - criaturas nascidas das trevas que procuram orifícios de Keyholes para os mundos dormirem '. Determinada tarefa Sora e Riku sao enviados para despertar os mundos adormecidos para desbloquear os sete orifícios de fechadura que encontrarem lá e depois voltar para o reino da luz, recrutando benevolentes "Espírito" Dream Eaters para orientá-los e lutar contra os malévolos "pesadelos" Dream Eaters, após isso eles serão considerados Mestres da Keyblade. Durante o exame, Sora e Riku tem seus caminhos cruzados com o ressuscitado "Ansem" e Xemnas, bem como uma nova encarnação do Mestre Xehanort de um passado alternativo. Os três trazem Sora para World That Never Was, onde ele aprende que o propósito verdadeiro da Organização XIII é servir como receptáculos para Mestre Xehanort colocar as peças de seu coração, assim, transformá-los em clones de Xehanort. Sora é forçado a um estado de coma pelo Xehanort jovem e seu coração é engolido pela escuridão, mas ele é protegido pela armadura de Ventus que residem dentro dele. Riku sai para resgatar Sora, só para ser confrontado pelo Xehanort jovem, que revela uma nova Organização XIII formado pelo recém-revivido Mestre Xehanort e seus onze integrantes, quem Xehanort pretende se opor contra os sete portadores da Keyblade e recriar a χ-blade. Mestre Xehanort tenta transformar Sora em seu último integrante necessário, mas Sora é resgatado por Riku, Mickey, Donald, Pateta e Lea(a forma com coração de Axel), após isso Xehanort e seus outros receptáculos recuam. O corpo de Sora é trazido de volta para a torre de Yen Sid, onde Riku entra em seu corpo e libera coração de Sora da armadura Ventus, agora possuída por um pesadelo. Após Sora despertar, apenas Riku é declarado um Keyblade Master por Yen Sid, e Lea revela ter se tornado um portador da Keyblade. Destemido por seu fracasso, Sora embarca em uma nova jornada sozinho para treinar. Enquanto Sora viaja para Traverse Town, a fim de atender todos os seus amigos Dream Eater, Ventus é mostrado ainda estar em Castle Oblivion, mas de repente começa a sorrir um pouco. Final secreto do jogo mostra Yen Sid planejando reunir sete guerreiros que usam uma Keyblade para combater a nova organização e evitar Xehanort de trazer outra Guerra de Keyblade. Para este fim, Yen Sid pede para Riku trazer Kairi para que ela possa ser treinada para exercer a Keyblade que ela recebeu de Riku em Kingdom Hearts II. Desenvolvimento Sabe-se que o jogo é o próximo grande lançamento da série Kingdom Hearts, e apresenta tanto Sora e Riku como personagens jogáveis, tanto os projetos de novas funcionalidades que parecem semelhantes a sua aparência Kingdom Hearts. Utilizando alta-spec o 3DS de processamento de gráficos, o jogo tem gráficos que estão on-par com os dos títulos PS2, bem como fazendo uso de tecnologia 3D do sistema, tais como "cair de lugares altos" e "voar grandes distâncias". A equipe de desenvolvimento está selecionando mundos, planejando usar todos os novos mundos da Disney, junto com Traverse Town e outros mundos originais, um dos quais foi revelado para ser baseada em O Corcunda de Notre Dame (embora o mundo em si já foi apresentado no não-canônico The Sceptre and the Kingdom). Nomura afirmou que, com o desenvolvimento paralelo de Final Fantasy Versus XIII, ele irá certificar-se de reter todos os elementos do jogo que não podem ser postas em Final Fantasy Versus XIII para uso em Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Nomura declarou também que a transição entre jogar como Sora e Riku jogando como vai ser imposta e repentina, e pode ocorrer enquanto simplesmente andando por aí. O jogo também tem a palavra-chave de "gota", como em algo caindo. O efeito 3D do 3DS Nintendo será usado mais para "ir para a tela" ao invés de coisas pulando para fora, também. Na edição de julho da Weekly Famitsu, Nomura afirmou que o jogo vai focar os "dados ocultos" dentro do Sora e desenvolvimento do jogo foi de 40-50% concluída, com gravação de voz para começar logo depois. Um filme segredo foi confirmado, juntamente com novos personagens que aparecerão em Traverse Town. Nomura também declarou que a Saga Xehanort terminará com Kingdom Hearts III e haverá "respostas" sobre Kingdom Hearts III em Distância Gota Dream. Uma demo jogável estava disponível na Tokyo Game Show 2011, que revelou que Neku Sakuraba, o protagonista de O Mundo termina com você, iria aparecer no jogo, junto com dois novos aliados, o Bat Komory eo Wow Meow. Sora é visto com o Meow Wonder e os Comensais Sonho Kooma Panda como seus aliados, enquanto Riku é visto com o Bat Komory e Comensais Sonho Yoggy Ram como seus aliados. Um novo tipo de inimigo conhecido como Comensais Sonho também foram mostrados. Em novembro de 2011 questões de Famitsu e V Ir confirmou dois mundos virtuais baseado em Pinocchio, "Paradise Prankster", e outra baseada em O Corcunda de Notre Dame, "La Cité des Cloches". A edição de dezembro da V Ir revelaram um novo mundo baseado em Mickey, Donald, Pateta: Os Três Mosqueteiros, assim como Josué e batida do Mundo termina com você definir para a Traverse Town ao longo dos lados com Neku. No novo site atualizado Praça Enix Square Enix revela informações sobre o indicador de Drop. Quando os vazios de calibre gota, seu personagem vai mudar de Sora para Riku ou vice-versa, dependendo de quem é seu personagem. Durante a Jump Festa 2012, um demo jogável e um trailer de oito minutos foram mostrados. Axel, Lea, um jovem mestre Xehanort, Vanitas, Roxas, Xion, Kairi, Naminé, Ventus, Rinzler, Malévola, e Pete, juntamente com Josué, Shiki, Beat e rima de O Mundo termina com você foram mostradas no trailer. Um mundo baseado fora Tron: Legacy, chamado The Grid, foi revelado, onde, como em Kingdom Hearts II, haverá um formulário de dados, tanto para Sora e Riku. O Cemitério Keyblade também foi mostrado . Em 22 junho de 2012 uma outra demo jogável foi lançado para o Nintendo eShop, a um preço livre. Mundos e seus Persongens O jogo na maior parte ocorre no mundo do sono, e todos os mundos Disney-base são novos para a série, criando as 7 Worlds of Sleep. Os únicos personagens de Final Fantasy que aparecem no jogo são os Moogles, mas vários personagens de The World Ends With You aparecem no jogo, substituindo o elenco original de Final Fantasy. Galeria ja:キングダム_ハーツ_3D_［ドリーム_ドロップ_ディスタンス］ af:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance en:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance de:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance fr:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance es:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance it:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance fi:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance nl:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Categoria:Jogos